Behind The Curtains
by riveragays
Summary: Sendrick! Sometimes after filming it gets steamy between the redhead and the brunette. Setting is when the Pitch Perfect cast were filming Pitch Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**_ A/N: I do not own Pitch Perfect. this was just supposed to be a one-shot but it turned out to be a multi-fanfic since I really like this. I'm on holidays so I have time to update. Without further ado enjoy the story so far! _**

* * *

**Behind The Curtains**

"Alright! Shower scene wrapped!" The director shouted as the crew were beginning to pile out of the shower set. "Anna and Brittany go to your trailers and change. In two hours we'll start filming the next scene." and with his final words no one was seen on the cubical shower set. Except for the brunette and the red head.

"Brittany.." Anna moaned out. The red head was kissing along the brunettes' jawline still in their naked form from the last scene. "Mm...?" came out the taller woman's reply. "Please... It's bad enough for me not to touch you while we were filming.." the smaller woman begged.

The red head didn't need to be told twice, she dropped down to her knees, spreading the brunettes' legs apart and centred herself between them. From above the red head could hear whimpers and pleas from her woman. Without warning the red head slipped her tongue into the brunette's wet folds earning a scream from the brunette.

Brittany entered the small woman with her tongue and started to thrust it in and out of her. "Brittany! Oh god yes! Right there Britt!" the brunette was close, she could feel the taller woman's tongue inside of her and it felt great. "I'm so close baby oh yes! I'm gonn-" the brunette was cut off with someone with a low voice calling Brittany's name along with hers.

"Britt? Anna? Come on! Get dressed and stop playing with each others lady parts!" came Skylar's voice. Brittany reappeared from below with a smirk on her face "We'll continue this later babe" she said send the brunette a wink not long before she disappeared around the corner. "She's going to be the death of me." Anna sighed happily.

Anna and Brittany kissed furiously against the red head's trailer door, they were inside so no one could see them getting their lady loving on. The brunette was in charge this time, pinning her red head against the door, making her squirm underneath. It's turning her on so much.

The brunette could feel the vibrations running through her body as hers connected with Brittany's. 'This is great' the small woman thought. As she felt like the taller woman was about to reverse their positions the brunette was quick enough and pinned her back to the door.

"Nah-uh" the brunette said wiggling her finger just below the red heads' kissable lips. "You had your fun last time baby." the brunette said with confident along with her trademark Beca Mitchell smirk. The two continued kissing against the door until Brittany's phone went off with the Titanium ringtone.

Anna looked at her with a smirk. "What? It's my jam." came the red heads' reply sending a wink to the woman in front of her before answering her phone. The red head walked way from the door and moved a bit more in the trailer. "You want us in an hour and a half? Yeah we'll be there." half way through the phone conversation, the redhead could feel a pair of tiny slim arms wrap around her waist and a pair of soft lips trailing kisses down her neck.

A moan managed to slip out the taller woman's lips "What was that?" the person on the other end of the phone call said. "Uh.. nothing we'll see you there bye." the red head put her phone down on the table and turned around and faced the brunette. "Bad." was the only thing the taller woman said before bringing the brunette into a fiery kiss.

After minutes of a hot make out session and trying to dominate one another, they found themselves in each others bodies. The red heads' fingers in the brunettes moving in and out and vice versa. "Anna! I'm coming!" the red head said breathlessly right before she fell over the edge.

"Wow." was all the taller woman said before she felt soft lips on hers. "I love you. Be my girlfriend Brittany." the smaller woman said after the kiss was broken. She searched the taller woman's stunning baby blue eyes for any signs. The red head smiled. "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

"Come on skinny love just last the year, pour a little salt you were never here.." Anna belted out the lyrics of Skinny Love while cooking pancakes for her and her girlfriend, Brittany.

She was wearing nothing but an apron, knowing her girlfriend would be staring at her ass all times when her back was facing the red head. "Babe put some clothes on, it's getting hot in here.." the red head said. "Hey, it's my house, I can wear whatever I want or not wear whatever i don't want and I don't want clothes on." the brunette said, sending a wink on the red head's way.

The small woman giggled when she heard the red head groan. Minutes later, Anna finished cooking the pancakes, she was about to turn around and clean up when she felt slender arms making their way to wrap around her waist. "Hi." was all the taller woman said, moving closer to her girlfriend, trailing kissing along her shoulder.

"Mhmm.. Good morning baby." "Morning." the red head replied back. "Go eat breakfast baby, I'll go change into something decent." Anna said trying to unwrap her girlfriends' arms around her but wouldn't budge.

The taller woman continued kissing along the smaller woman's shoulder and kissed up her neck. "I know something else I want to eat for breakfast..." was all the taller woman's reply before she made the brunette turn around in her arms and kiss her passionately.

The brunette giggled at her girlfriends' horniness. "Later. Go eat your real breakfast babe." the small brunette said before going upstairs and changing into something so she wouldn't distract her girlfriend.

After breakfast the two found themselves on the couch cuddling and watching tv. Brittany was engrossed on the show that was on tv while Anna was lazily drawing random shapes on the red head's hip, the finger was going lower and lower and it made the red head loose interest in what was on tv and focused of the finger that was moving closer to her lady part.

"No babe. We have to get back to the set in half an hour." said the red head. The brunette opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. The two got up and changed into work out clothes and went outside to the car.

After a 15 minute drive and hours of filming the two find themselves on the Barden University court yard. They had finished filming the Aca-initiation Night scene. The red head and the brunette faces were so close to each other they couldn't resist and kissed.

The director got frustrated since they had to film the same scene five times. Once they finally got it right Jason was relieved. The cast had to film over night, everyone was tired and ran down.

Well.. except for two cast members, the red head and the brunette. A moan was heard behind one of the trailers and then another then another. Anna Camp thought it was someone that fell over one of the camera wires and twisted an ankle.

Kelley went to check out was happening and suddenly regretted it from the sight she saw behind the trailer. Anna on her knees, between... Brittany's legs. The red head's hands twisted in brown locks. "Ha and I thought Brittany was the dominant one."

* * *

**_A/N 2: So that's the story so far.. I'll be updating soon.. hope you enjoyed! A little steamy right? Haha thanks for reading! Please do review! Until next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So this is basically the last chapter for this fic. I hope you guys like it and whatnot. (: enjoy! _**

* * *

**Behind The Curtains **

**_chapter 2_**

The cast were filming the scene where the Bella's performed at semis on a great morning. After Brittany sang her part of 'I Saw The Sign', Anna Camp stepped in and sang her part, knowingly she'll be interrupted by the other Anna with Bulletproof. The cast ended up laughing at Rebel throughout the scene since she looked funny doing the dance moves.

In the afternoon the cast then redid the scene on the way to the semis. Adam tapped on his phone which let out a bass note and sang "You can suck my balls." waiting for his fellow Trebles to follow his lead. Rebel then stepped in singing "You can like my ass!".

Blonde haired Anna looked at all the Bella's nodded before repeating what Rebel said. Brittany looked at the brown haired Anna next to her, smiled before also repeating what Rebel sang. Soon the Treble's and the Bella's had a battle in the bus before Jason called cut.

The next three days it all included filming, recording and dance rehearsals for the cast. They were now currently filming the scene where Aubrey and Chloe fight for the pitch pipe.

'Brittany looks so hot when she acts angry' came the thought through the small brunettes mind. She was too busy thinking of what angry sex would be like with her girlfriend and thinking of a plan of getting her girlfriend jealous that she completely forgot her cue to go in the scene. "Cut!" Jason yelled. "Anna! You forgot your cue! Come on! Get your head in the game!" "Sorry." "Go again!".

After filming the scene the brunette started on her plan. 'Flirt with the other Anna' she said in her mind. The red head came back from the bathroom to find her girlfriend and Anna quite close to each other and felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. She went the other direction and started to chat with Rebel and Skylar. The brunette looked at her girlfriend and smirked. 'My plan is working. This is going to be fun.' she thought.

* * *

After a few hours of filming it was all fun and games for Kendrick. She could see the jealousy boiling in her girlfriend. It wasn't a surprise when her red head girlfriend pulled by the wrist into her trailer and pushed her against the door and locking it.

"I know what you're doing Kendrick." the red head said looking straight into her brunette girlfriends' eyes. A smirk appeared on the brunette's lips following by a questioning hum. The brunette was about to say something but was cut off with her girlfriends' soft lips on hers.

The kiss was different than to the others. It was forceful and definitely hungry. It wasn't what the brunette had planned it to go but this is definitely better than what she thought. When the kiss broke the redhead began to kiss down her girlfriends' neck every now and then sucking on the skin beneath her lips, making a mark that will surely show the next day and have people questioning about it.

"Fuck.. babe." was all the brunette could manage to say before the redhead's lips were back on hers again. The two broke the kiss to the sound of someone knocking on the trailer door. "Anna! Brittany! I know what you're doing in there! Don't take too long we have to go and film the next scene in 20 minutes! Also stay quiet, you guys are loud!" came Rebel's Australian accent.

* * *

"Oh Britt.." came the brunette's voice when she felt her girlfriend kiss down her torso. Smirking, the red head continued to kiss every inch of skin of her girlfriends' stomach.

"Please.." the brunette whimpered. "How bad do you want me baby?" the red head's voice came, husky and low, it turned on the brunette.. a lot."Fuck. Me." without warning the redhead dropped to her knees, dragging down her girlfriends' pants down along with her underwear and started to lick her wet centre.

"Brittany!" the brunette was now panting, her hands tangled in red fiery hair trying to steady herself. "Oh god." the small woman moaned out. "You taste so good baby" came the redhead's response to her girlfriend's vocal moan. "I think I'm gonna cu-!" the small brunette was cut off by a kiss silencing her scream.

The red head's tongue was now replaced by her fingers, working in and out of the brunette at a fast pace, helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. "Mm.. I love you that were thinking about me Kendrick." the redhead said with a wink. "Always." came the brunette's reply breathlessly.

* * *

It was two days after their activity in the trailer and a day before they finally wrap up Pitch Perfect. They were now on the set of filming the Bella's national performance.

A lot of mistakes were made filming the performance but they all made it through the filming. It was now the end of the day, the red head and the brunette making their way to Brittany's car hand in hand.

When the two reached the car, the redhead pushed the brunette against the car door gently. "It's been fun filming with you baby." the redhead said before kissing her girlfriend's lips softly but passionately.

"I love you so much Brittany Anne Snow" came the brunette's reply when the kiss was broken. The brunette continued to speak "I can't wait until Pitch Perfect 2. In the mean time we have 2 years to be together." a smile from ear to ear appeared on both the girls' faces. "I love you too Anna Elizabeth Kendrick." the redhead replied before kissing her girlfriends' lips.

* * *

_**A/N 2: I know quite short. But I hope you guys liked it! I'll do more Sendrick and Bechloe fanfics in the future! **_

_**Please do give reviews! Ta tah! **_


End file.
